1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera lens assembly for a mobile phone, and more particularly to a camera lens assembly including an optical filter employing a plurality of color light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charge coupled devices (CCD) are used to convert an optical image into an electrical signal in many image sensing applications. For example, video cameras, electronic still cameras, PC camera, mobile terminals, and PDAs, all use CCDs, also referred to as a camera lens module.
Conventional mobile terminals use a camera lens module to pickup images. A user can talk over video communication, or take a picture of a subject.
As a result, conventional mobile terminals have developed into high-powered multifunction machines with a camera capable of capturing, storing and transmitting images.
A typical camera lens module includes a lens, and a diaphragm that focuses an image onto an image sensor. Image data output from the image sensor is converted to a digital signal by a converter, which is then stored in memory.
CMOS image sensors employ a switch mode to detect output one by one, using as many MOS transistors as the number of pixels. The pixels are made by the CMOS technique that employs a control circuit and a signal processing circuit as peripheral circuits. Since the CMOS image sensor consumes little power, it is very useful for mobile phones and personal digital assistants.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional camera lens module 1 for a mobile phone. Referring to FIG. 1, the camera lens module 1 includes a printed circuit board 2, an image sensor 3 positioned on the printed circuit board 2, an IR filter 4 positioned above the image sensor 3, a lens mount 5 enclosing the image sensor 3 and the IR filter 4, a camera lens 6 positioned above the IR filter 4, and a lens holder 7 positioned on the lens mount 5 for accommodating the camera lens 6, and formed with a lens aperture 7a. 
The lens holder 7 has a flexible circuit 8 electrically connected to the printed circuit board 2. The flexible circuit 8 is provided with a connector 9 through which the flexible circuit is connected to a CPU (not shown) in a body (not shown) of the terminal.
The camera lens module 1 may employ only a basic function of the lens 6, and further includes a light emitting diode (LED) (not shown) that acts as a flash when needed.
In a conventional camera, various filters (not shown) may be mounted onto the aperture formed at the lens holder to achieve several effects. As such, filters may be mounted on the camera lens.
Since conventional camera lens modules are small, when filters are mounted onto the lens, the front of the lens inevitably protrudes outward, making it highly susceptible to damage. In addition, the lens becomes larger, impeding miniaturization of the camera lens module. Although one filter may be mounted onto the lens during manufacture, it is difficult to simultaneously mount various filters with various functions onto the lens.